


[Fanart] Blood, Tears, Manpain: A Brief Illustration

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: The Man from Nowhere (2010)
Genre: Blood, Community: kink_bingo, Crying, Fanart, Gen, Graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some impressions from <a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1527788/">Ajeossi</a>, in picspam form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Blood, Tears, Manpain: A Brief Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> For the **bodily secretions** square.


End file.
